Alternate End—The Child who Vanished along with the Past
by Rozen91
Summary: last chap dengan another end untuk main fic. w


**Larut malam,** **1** **2** **September 2005**

' _Orphe.'_

Terjaga dari tidurnya, anak itu langsung menyibak selimut dan meloncat turun. Memutar kenop pintu dan berlari di sepanjang koridor. Tanpa pengalas kaki, suhu di lantai marmer menusuk kulit. Namun, Orphe terus berlari dan berlari. Menapaki tiap-tiap anak tangga. Menembus kegelapan yang menaungi mansion Parkinson di larut malam.

' _Orphe.'_

Senyum lebar di mukanya terlihat sangat cerah dan membahagiakan. Langkahnya yang ringat menjadi alunan musik di dalam keheningan. Apakah ini yang namanya berpesta?

Dengan penuh semangat, Orphe lalu membuka pintu dengan kedua tangannya.

Kehabisan nafas memang, namun anak itu tidak mampu menahan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah seperti bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Mama!"

Orphe berlari menerjang. Melingkarkan tangannya di perut wanita itu.

"Aku pulang," bisik Hermione, mendengkapnya dalam kehangatan.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Orpheus ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the Child who Vanished along with the Past**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 _ **~Alternate end ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Dan di dalam kegelapan kamarnya, sontak kedua mata Pansy Parkinson terbuka. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Apakah ia bermimpi? Mendengar suara wanita itu dan Orphe di telinganya?

"Granger..."

Pansy tidak yakin. Namun, perasaannya tidak tenang. Ia harus memeriksa apakah yang ia dengar itu hanyalah mimpi atau apa. Bergegas ia menjejalkan kaki ke sendal berbulu di bawah ranjangnya. Ada dorongan yang memaksanya untuk bergerak cepat. Pansy tidak mengerti, namun ia menuruti dorongan itu. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan langsung menoleh ke kamar untuk Orpheus—lebih ke samping dan berseberangan dari kamarnya.

Pintunya terbuka.

Iris hitamnya melebar.

Tidak mungkin. Pintu Orpheus selalu tertutup. Ada **tempat air minum** di nakas, jadi jika haus Orphe tidak perlu keluar. Dan di dalam kamar tamu sudah disertai dengan kamar mandi dan toilet. Jadi, tidak masuk akal jika pintu Orphe terbuka di tengah malam... kecuali, seseorang datang atau... Orphe keluar dan belum kembali.

Pansy segera berlari, mengeceknya. Tidak ada orang di kamar. Artinya... suara-suara itu...bukan mimpi?

Wanita itu mendecakkan lidah. "Bunscher!"

Pop!

"Ya, nona!?" Peri Rumah itu terlihat waspada saat majikannya tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nada kesetanan seperti itu.

"Cari Orpheus!"

"Tuan Orpheus ada di lantai bawah, nona," jawab Binscher heran, "bersama ibunya."

Dan Pansy tidak membiarkan dirinya mematung cukup lama. Bergegas ia mengambil langkah cepat. Sambil mengertakan tali jubah tidurnya, ia memikirkan sesi tanya-jawab macam apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Hermione Granger.

 **xxx**

Penampilan wanita itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir Pansy lihat. Kecuali, ekspresi datarnya yang tampak lunak saat berbicara dengan Orphe. Pansy mencengkeram baluster tangga. Kakinya lantas melangkah, dengan sengaja mengeluarkan suara keras untuk menarik perhatian wanita itu. Mengumumkan bahwa tuan rumah sudah bangun.

Hermione menegakkan badannya. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sekejap membuat Pansy terhenyak. Wanita berambut hitam itu lantas memicingkan mata. Melipat tangan di depan dada, dan berkata, "Tidak sopan sekali, Granger. Kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan, ataupun membangunkanku terlebih dahulu."

"Parkinson," jawab Hermione tenang, "terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Bergelayut di kedua tangan ibunya, Orphe tersenyum penuh keceriaan. "Terima kasih, Pansy!"

Raut wajah Pansy berubah. Ada rasa bersalah saat melihat Orphe yang begitu bahagia dengan kedatangan ibunya. Ia mengalihkan matanya, melirik ke samping. Tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

Kening Pansy mengerut dalam.

"Aku tahu rasa terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup. Tapi, Pansy, setelah ini kami tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Iris hitam bergulir tajam ke arah wanita berambut coklat itu.

Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Kami akan pergi sekarang."

"Pulang ke rumah!" Orphe meloncat dan mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. Jari-jarinya meraih tangan ibunya, menggenggam erat dan terlihat manis. Wanita itu lalu membalikkan badan, bersama Orpheus di sampingnya kakinya melangkah pergi. Keluar dari pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Pansy menatap dengan rasa tidak terima yang begitu jelas.

 **Kenapa?**

 **Kenapa, Granger...**

 **kenapa kau menyimpan kebahagiaan ini hanya untuk dirimu saja?**

 **Padahal Draco...selama 6 tahun...tahukah kau apa yang sudah ia alami?**

 **Tahukah kau kebahagiaan apa yang bisa ia rasakan...seandainya Orphe datang lebih awal?**

 **Kenapa, Granger?**

 **Kenapa kau menyimpan kebahagiaan ini hanya untuk dirimu saja?**

Tidak akan yang ernah mengerti perasaan Pansy. Dia menyaksikan kesendirian Draco dan kekosongan di matanya karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Selama 6 tahun. Selama 6 tahun Draco mengurung diri di manornya. Seolah kebahagiaan tidak mau membagi sedikit tawa dengannya!

 **xxx**

"Granger," panggil Pansy, dengan nada gelap.

Hermione berhenti melangkah. Tidak membalikkan badan, namun ia sedikit menolehkan wajah. Menunggu. Namun, siapapun pasti bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang menusuk-nusuk punggung wanita itu.

"Saat kau mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak angkatmu, aku percaya itu karena aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu karena kau memaksaku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan berbohong, karena kupikir kau masih memegang prinsip Gryffindor. Namun, sepertinya tidak seperti itu lagi." Ia diam sebentar. "Aku masih memegang prinsip Slytherin, kau tahu. Kau harus membayarku untuk kebaikan yang kulakukan untukmu."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Pansy lantas menggeretakkan giginya karena, entah kenapa, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak akan melakukan apa yang minta. "Apa Orphe..." Pansy menahan geram, menatap tajam, "apa dia...anak kandungmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun, Pansy bisa melihat kedutan bibir yang tampak dari sisi wajah wanita itu. Tampak samar di bawah sinar lampu halaman.

Pansy makin tidak sabaran. Naik pitam.

"Jawab aku, Granger!" serunya, tak mampu menahan emosi, "apa dia juga adalah anak Draco!?"

Sekilas Pansy tidak memikirkan akibat ucapannya pada Orpheus yang sedang dipegang Hermione di depan tubuhnya—yang masih membelakangi Pansy. Tapi, wanita Parkinson itu menyadari, tak sengaja melihat Hermione menaruh tangannya di telinga anak itu. Mata hitamnya melebar. Hermione Granger mungkin sudah tahu kalau pertanyaan itu akan datang darinya.

"Mama?"

Pansy merasakan deru nafas dan degup jantungnya yang begitu keras terdengar di telinga. Ternyata benar! Pasti benar!

Kemudian, Hermione Granger menoleh, memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya.

Menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya.

Samar, tersungging senyum misterius.

Penuh rahasia.

Bagaikan seluruh tali telah terlepas, begitu pula kesabaran Pansy Parkinson. Kakinya melangkah turun dari teras menuju halaman, tempat wanita itu berdiri. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat seperti ingin mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hermione, memaksanya untuk memberitahukan rahasia apa yang telah wanita itu sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun ia menghilang.

Akan tetapi, Pansy terlambat menyadari tongkat sihir yang telah mengambil tempat di dalam genggaman Hermione Granger.

Bibir wanita itu bergerak—mantra nonverbal.

Iris hitam kebiruan membelalak.

Dan cahaya menyilaukan seakan membutakan mata membuatnya menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Sial! Sial! Sial! Sialan kau, Granger!

Saat membuka mata, ibu dan anak itu tidak terlihat dimanapun lagi.

"GRANGER!" pekikan itu menggema di malam tak berbintang. Pansy merasakan nafas berat yang harus ia tarik dan hembuskan dengan susah payah. Meninggalkan Pansy yang perasaan bergemuruh, wanita itu lari tanpa memberikan jawaban.

Tidak. Bukankah pertanyaannya memang sudah terjawab? Apakah tidak cukup dengan gestur ambigu penuh rahasia itu?

Anak Granger...anak Draco juga?

"...Pansy?"

Suara itu membekukan badan. Pansy tak mampu melihat ke belakang. Pendulum berbunyi. Datang di tengah malam, pasti ini kejutan yang dikatakan oleh Draco pagi tadi. Apa yang harus Pansy katakan pada sahabatnya itu?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Oh, ya, aku tidak lihat Orphe di kamarnya. Apa kau tahu dia dimana?" Draco diam sebentar, memandang punggung sahabatnya. Kakinya melangkah maju. "Hei, Pansy. Kau dengar aku?"

Apa yang harus Pansy katakan?

Lama sekali hingga bibirnya terbuka. "Draco." Jeda. Pansy menarik nafas gemetar. "...Ibu Orphe datang lebih cepat. Mereka baru saja pergi."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau—oh, tidak. Pansy." Rasa tidak percaya terdengar begitu jelas di dalam nada suaranya. "Apa kau tidak bisa meminta mereka untuk setidaknya menunggu sampai aku datang? Atau kau bisa mengabariku, 'kan!?"

 **Mengapa, Granger?**

 **Mengapa?**

 **Mengapa kau menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang bisa Draco miliki?**

Pansy mengeratkan rahangnya. Lantas tersenyum penuh percaya diri saat berbalik menoleh pada sahabatnya. Sorot matanya angkuh dan penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan khawatir, Draco," ucapnya lantang. "Penyihir terpintar di dunia ini bukan cuma Granger, kau tahu. Kau punya Blaise, kau juga punya Theo."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan menguak kebenaran dan memberimu kebahagian yang seharusnya kau dapatkan."

"Pansy, kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Pansy mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Tapi, kau harus tahu satu hal. Kaupun juga punya kawan yang bisa kau andalkan!"

Draco memandangnya bingung.

"Sahabat-sahabatmu ini akan menemukan jejak Granger." Tatapan Pansy begitu dalam. Dengan ekspresi lunak di wajahnya, ia berkata, "Draco, kau jangan khawatir. Kami pasti akan mempertemukanmu dengan Orphe."

Di malam ketika pendulum berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Pansy berjanji. Sepenuh hati berjanji.

" **Pasti."**

 _Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau miliki._

 _Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya._

 **xxx**

Titik berwarna putih yang tumpah dari langit. Dibawa angin menuju arah yang sama. Tumpukan di lereng pegunungan antah berantah, cukup dalam hingga sulit dilewati. Pohon-pohon yang tinggi namun tak berdaun, Draco hanya bisa bersandar namun tak bisa berteduh. Angin menerbangkan tudung jubahnya ke belakang, menampakkan topi bulu yang melindungi kepalanya. Draco mendecakkan lidah dan kembali berjalan. Cukup beresiko di tengah badai. Namun, ia sudah terpisah dari kelompoknya. Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo pasti sedang kelabakan mencarinya sekarang. Dan mungkin juga dua orang yang bernama Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley akan ikut mencarinya.

 **Dimana Orphe?**

 **Dimana seseorang yang bernama 'Hermione Granger' itu tinggal?**

Draco menyeret kedua kakinya. Sulit sekali melangkah, namun ia harus tetap berjalan. Samar-samar ia merasa kakinya membawanya ke tempat dimana badai kian mereda. Padahal Draco hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia lantas berhenti, kemudian menurunkan lengan yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi matanya.

Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat dimana ia berada. Tampaknya masih bagian dari gunung, tentu saja, tidak mungkin secepat itu ia bisa keluar dari area gunung.

Draco menyakukan tangannya seraya mengangkat wajah, menatap langit. Cahayanya menyapu sisa-sisa badai. Angin kencang itu tidak lagi terasa, namun kini berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Pikiran negatif yang berkeliaran hanyalah nihil yang bisa mereka dapatkan dari pencarian selama 2 tahun ini.

"Aah!"

Iris kelabu melebar. Sontak ia menoleh tajam ke belakang.

Seorang anak kecil dan kucing putih di pundaknya.

Orphe berlari mendekat, mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Kucing putih meloncat dari pundak majikannya saat anak itu hampir mmebuat Draco terjatuh dengan terjangannya. "Draco! Kau datang!"

"...Orphe..." gumamnya seolah belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kemudian Draco mengangkat tatapannya. Iris kelabunya bertemu dengan sepasang permata hazel yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Wanita itu menatapnya tenang. Entah kenapa, Darco merasa bahwa wanita itu tahu untuk apa dan mengapa Draco bisa ada di sana. Bisa terjebak sendirian di tempat itu.

Dan tampak lebih dewasa dari foto yang diperlihatkan Pansy dulu. Tapi, tidak salah lagi. Draco mengenali wajah itu. Tidak mungkin bisa melupakan seraut wajah yang selalu ia coba cari tahu selama 2 tahun ini.

...Hermione Granger.

 **.**

 **.**

 _kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau miliki,_

 _suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkannya._

 **_tamat_**

xxx

xxx

xxx

 **NEXT** **STORY** **:**

 _Hermione's POV—_

 **THE WOMAN WHO** **SURFACES TO THE FUTURE**


End file.
